museafandomcom-20200215-history
Aasimar
Category:Races Aasimars are humans with a significant amount of celestial or other good outsider blood in their ancestry. While not always benevolent, aasimars are more inclined toward acts of kindness rather than evil, and they gravitate toward faiths or organizations associated with celestials. Aasimar heritage can lie dormant for generations, only to appear suddenly in the child of two apparently human parents. Most societies interpret aasimar births as good omens, though it must be acknowledged that some aasimars take advantage of the reputation of their kind, brutally subverting the expectations of others with acts of terrifying cruelty or abject venality. “It’s always the one you least suspect” is the axiom these evil aasimars live by, and they often lead double lives as upstanding citizens or false heroes, keeping their corruption well hidden. Thankfully, these few are the exception and not the rule. Physical description Aasimars look mostly human except for some minor physical trait that reveals their unusual heritage. Typical aasimar features include hair that shines like metal, jewel-toned eyes, lustrous skin color, or even glowing, golden halos. Society Aasimars cannot truly be said to have an independent society of their own. As an offshoot of humanity, they adopt the societal norms around them, though most find themselves drawn to those elements of society that work for the redress of injustice and the assuagement of suffering. This sometimes puts them on the wrong side of the law in more tyrannical societies, but aasimars can be careful and cunning when necessary, able to put on a dissembling guise to divert the attention of oppressors elsewhere. While corrupt aasimars may be loners or may establish secret societies to conceal their involvement in crime, righteous aasimars are often found congregating in numbers as part of good-aligned organizations, especially (though not always) churches and religious orders. Relations Aasimars are most common and most comfortable in human communities. This is especially true of those whose lineage is more distant and who bear only faint marks of their heavenly ancestry. It is unclear why the touch of the celestial is felt so much more strongly in humanity than other races, though it may be that humanity’s inherent adaptability and affinity for change is responsible for the evolution of aasimars as a distinct race. Perhaps the endemic racial traits of other races are too deeply bred, too strongly present, and too resistant to change. Whatever dalliances other races may have had with the denizens of the upper planes, the progeny of such couplings are vanishingly rare and have never bred true. However, even if they generally tend toward human societies, aasimars can become comfortable in virtually any environment. They have an easy social grace and are disarmingly personable. They get on well with half-elves, who share a similar not-quite-human marginal status, though their relations are often less cordial with half-orcs, who have no patience for aasimars’ overly pretty words and faces. Elven courtiers sometimes dismiss aasimars as unsophisticated, and criticize them for relying on natural charm to overcome faux pas. Perhaps of all the known races, gnomes find aasimars most fascinating, and have an intense appreciation for their varied appearances as well as the mystique surrounding their celestial heritage. Alignment and religion Aasimars are most often of good alignment, though this isn’t necessarily universal, and aasimars that have turned their back on righteousness may fall into an unfathomable abyss of depravity. For the most part, however, aasimars favor deities of honor, valor, protection, healing, and refuge, or simple and prosaic faiths of home, community, and family. Some also follow the paths of art, music, and lore, finding truth and wisdom in beauty and learning. Adventurers Aasimars frequently become adventurers, as they often do not quite feel at home in human society and feel the pull of some greater destiny. Clerics, oracles, and paladins are most plentiful in their ranks, though bards, sorcerers, and summonersare not uncommon among those with a fondness for arcane magic. Aasimar barbarians are rare, but when born into such tribes they often rise to leadership and encourage their clans to embrace celestial totems. Names * Male Names: Aritian, Beltin, Cernan, Cronwier, Eran, Ilamin, Maudril, Okrin, Parant, Tural, Wyran, Zaigan. * Female Names: Arken, Arsinoe, Davina, Drinma, Imesah, Masozi, Nijena, Niramour, Ondrea, Rhialla, Valtyra. Non-human aasimars Not all aasimars are descended from humans. Aasimars can be born of any intelligent race, though human aasimars are the most common. Aasimars of other races usually exemplify the ideals of beauty and skill as seen by their base race. For example, halfling aasimars are small, beautifully proportioned, and display exceptional grace. Half-orc aasimars are slightly larger and stronger than ordinary orcs, with tough skin and metallic claws and tusks—they are likely to be neutral rather than evil, but still display aggression and incredible combat prowess. Less common humanoids, such as lizardfolk, catfolk, tengus, and others, can also produce aasimars, though given these races’ exotic appearance, members of the more common races may have trouble telling such aasimars apart from their kin. It should be noted that while any creature that breeds with a celestial may give birth to half-celestial offspring, only humanoids can give birth to aasimars. Thus, while it’s possible to encounter a half-celestial dragon, unicorn, or griffon, any children of such creatures would be either half-celestials or normal members of their race. (And just as often, these less conventional half-celestials are sterile.) When discussing half-celestials and aasimars, it’s important to distinguish them from both true celestials (angels, azatas, agathions, etc.) and simple celestial creatures (creatures with the celestial template, which are themselves denizens of the good-aligned Outer Planes but similar in many ways to their Material Plane counterparts). Most aasimars also have a difficult time getting people to grasp distinctions between celestial types, with common folk erroneously grouping all such beings together as “angels.” Non-human aasimars have the same statistics as human aasimars with the exception of size. Thus a halfling aasimar is Small but otherwise possesses the same statistics and abilities as a human aasimar—the difference is purely cosmetic. Non-human aasimars do not possess any of the racial abilities of their base race. However, they are usually raised in the same cultural context as other members of their base race, and thus generally adopt the same fighting style as their peers, use the same types of weapons and armor, and study the same skills. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Aasimars are insightful, confident, and personable. They gain +2 Wisdom and +2 Charisma. * Type: Aasimars are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Aasimars are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Aasimars have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Aasimars begin play speaking Celestial and the primary language(s) of their home society. Aasimars with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. * Darkvision: Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) * Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimars can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/daylight daylight] once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar’s class level). Alternate racial traits * Celestial Crusader: Some aasimars follow their destiny to war against the powers of ultimate evil. These individuals gain a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls and to AC against evil outsiders and a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) and Spellcraft checks to identify evil outsiders or items or effects created by evil outsiders; they may use these skills untrained for this purpose. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance and skilled. * Crusading Magic: Many aasimars feel obligated to train to defend the world against fiends. These aasimars gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance and on Knowledge (planes) checks. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits * Deathless Spirit: Particularly strong-willed aasimars possess celestial spirits capable of resisting the powers of death. They gain resistance 5 against negative energy damage. They do not lose hit points when they gain a negative level, and they gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against death effects, energy drain, negative energy, and spells or spell-like abilities of the necromancy school. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. * Exalted Resistance: An aasimar with this racial trait gains spell resistance (SR) equal to 5 + her level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. * Halo: Some aasimars possess the ability to manifest halos. An aasimar with this racial trait can create light centered on her head at will as a spell-like ability. When using her halo, she gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. This racial trait replaces the darkvision standard racial trait. * Heavenborn: Born in the celestial realms, aasimars with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks and they cast spells with the good or light descriptor at +1 caster level. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. * Immortal Spark: Aasimars with this racial trait defy the powers of death. They gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (history) checks and saving throws against death effects and can use lesser age resistance once per day as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. * Incorruptible: Occasionally, aasimars arise with the ability to further ward away evil. Aasimars with this racial trait can cast corruption resistance against evil once per day as a spell-like ability. If an aasimar uses this ability on herself, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Lost Promise: While many view aasimars’ beauty and celestial powers as a gift, in some communities an aasimar might be persecuted for being different and fall into darkness. The forces of evil delight in such a perversion of their celestial counterparts’ gifts. As long as the aasimar retains an evil alignment, she gains the maw or claw tiefling alternate racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Scion of Humanity: Some aasimars’ heavenly ancestry is extremely distant. An aasimar with this racial trait counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prerequisites and spells that affect humanoids. She can pass for human without using the Disguise skill. This racial trait replaces the Celestial language and alters the native subtype. * Truespeaker: There are some aasimars whose language transcends all boundaries. They gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and they learn two languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics. This racial trait replaces skilled. Variant heritages Most aasimars do not know exactly where their celestial powers came from, and the similar qualities of many such celestially touched beings hint at a relatively indistinct or all-encompassing heavenly force in their lineage. Some, however, possess more unique traits and abilities inherited from their supernal forebears, attributes that hint at the precise type of celestial being that affected their ancestors. Players may choose one of the following six heritages for their aasimar characters in place of the traditional aasimar racial features. Each heritage presents new ability modifiers, spell-like abilities, and skill modifiers that replace the default aasimar racial traits, as well as a pair of custom traits. Each entry also discusses the most common (though by no means ubiquitous) personality traits, physical features, and places of origin of aasimars with that particular heritage. * Alternate Ability Scores: The listed ability score modifiers replace the +2 Wisdom, and +2 Charisma that most aasimars receive. * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most aasimars gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard aasimar daylight 1/day spell-like ability and also functions once per day as a spell-like ability. Agathion-blooded (Idyllkin) Idyllkin possess bestial aspects and calm dispositions, and often act as peaceful intermediaries between lawful and chaotic agents of good. * 'Alternate Ability Scores: '+2 Con, +2 Cha * 'Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Handle Animal, Survival * '''Alternate Spell-Like Ability: '[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/summon-natures-ally summon nature’s ally II] Like their agathion ancestors, idyllkin seek to spread good in its purest form, unconcerned with the trivialities of chaos and law. They often travel from place to place to spread their righteous wisdom, and recruit both intelligent creatures and animals to their cause. Idyllkin often possess bestial qualities such as dragon scales, fish scales, fur, manes, or talons. Slit pupils, pronounced canines, and furry ears are all common indicators of an aasimar’s agathion background. Just as agathions take on different traits depending on their animal aspect, so too do idyllkin. Descendants of avorals often possess feathery hair and enjoy wide-open areas such as plains, while the progeny of leonals are aggressive and often have sharp, clawlike fingernails. Many idyllkin, regardless of their animal aspect, feel called to walk the path of the druid, and idyllkin are among the most likely aasimars to become such protectors of nature. Angel-blooded (Angelkin) Angelkin are mortal paragons of exceptional beauty, and they serve as exemplars of good and light regardless of the myriad forms they may take. * 'Alternate Ability Scores: '+2 Str, +2 Cha * 'Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Heal, Knowledge (planes) * '''Alternate Spell-Like Ability: '[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/alter-self alter self] Angel-blooded aasimars—called angelkin by many—follow the righteous paths their celestial ancestors walked, and are as varied as angels in how they go about their virtuous duties, split evenly among those who embrace law, neutrality, or chaos. Of all the aasimars, angelkin are the type who perhaps most often clash with tieflings. Angelkin have difficulty embracing the idea of harmony when it comes to their corrupt cousins, and most see tieflings as embodiments of evil that can never be trusted. It takes extraordinary circumstances for most angelkin to cooperate with tieflings, and even then, alliances are rarely more than fleeting. Archon-blooded (Lawbringers) Lawbringers are champions of justice and of doling out punishment to the wicked, and often believe chaos is the cause of all mortal suffering. * 'Alternate Ability Scores: '+2 Con, +2 Wis * 'Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Intimidate, Sense Motive * '''Alternate Spell-Like Ability: '[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/continual-flame continual flame] Lawbringers reflect the patience of their archon ancestors in their daily lives; they understand the need for rules and routines, and use their inherent discipline to train in their chosen field as they seek to do good. They develop their talents faster than most of their peers and show exceptional skill at whatever they focus their attention on. Lawbringers feel most comfortable in regions where a clear hierarchy and system of justice exists, preferably alongside good people and honest rulers. Azata-blooded (Musetouched) The musetouched epitomize freedom and joy, and travel the world to liberate less fortunate individuals. * 'Alternate Ability Scores: '+2 Dex, +2 Cha * 'Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Diplomacy, Perform * '''Alternate Spell-Like Ability: '[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/glitterdust glitterdust] The capricious aasimars known as musetouched are the most likely of their kind to be found adventuring throughout lands both civilized and remote. Imbued with an undeniable spirit of wanderlust, musetouched feel the constant urge to explore new places, meet new people, and ferret out evil and corruption wherever they lurk. Of all the aasimars, musetouched tend to be among the most beautiful by most humans’ standards. They possess features with an unearthly charm, such as long, thick hair of a seemingly impossible hue and limpid, jeweltoned eyes. Musetouched are commonly possessed of innate musical talent and a love for melodies, and many train as bards while they wander. Garuda-blooded (Plumekith) Their shimmering avian features make plumekith instantly recognizable. Though they can act rashly, plumekith never shirk their duty after making a commitment. * 'Alternate Ability Scores: '+2 Dex, +2 Wis * 'Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Acrobatics, Fly * '''Alternate Spell-Like Ability: '[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/see-invisibility see invisibility] Garudas are noble but impetuous birdlike celestials, and most garuda-blooded aasimars grow graceful feathers during puberty. The majority of these aasimars have shimmering wings; the wings can be of virtually any shade, ranging from metallic colors to muted hues to pure white, or rarely, glossy black. Plumekith are sometimes born with taloned fingers or toes, and occasionally amber eyes like those of an eagle. Like their celestial ancestors, plumekith tend to take action at the spur of the moment when their abilities seem needed. Plumekith rush into the heat of battle to face off against evildoers, only stopping to ask questions afterward. Plumekith often have an extreme hatred for nagas and other snakelike creatures, a racial disdain no doubt stemming back to their garuda forebears. Peri-blooded (Emberkin) Masters of fire magic, emberkin feel the dual pull of their peri forebear as well as that of a fallen angel further down their ancestry, and wrestle with their urges to do both good and evil. * 'Alternate Ability Scores: '+2 Int, +2 Cha * 'Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Knowledge (planes), Spellcraft * '''Alternate Spell-Like Ability: '[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/pyrotechnics pyrotechnics] Emberkin reveal their divine heritage through their skill with fire-based magic and their desire to repent for others’ sins. Many emberkin suffer from frequent nightmares and strange impulses to commit spontaneous acts of evil. They typically have igneous features such as wispy auburn hair and bright yellow eyes, and a rare few are born with albino skin. emberkin often feel an insatiable need to continually perform acts of good. Some are content to perform small acts of kindness at home, though they may feel driven to travel regularly in order to find pockets of true evil that they can eradicate. Like all aasimars, emberkin are not necessarily compelled to embrace good and justice. Perhaps more so than most of their celestial kith, emberkin have a propensity to revolt against their benevolent predisposition and instead follow a darker path. Perhaps these emberkin are evil by nature, or perhaps it is a remnant of their fallen angel ancestry. Either way, such wicked individuals are often dangerous, and are both pitied and hunted down by their aasimar brethren. Variant abilities and physical features GMs may customize their aasimar NPCs using the following chart, or allow their players to do so by rolling a d%. Players with a particular character concept in mind may consult their GM if they want to select a specific variant ability. The abilities presented here replace an aasimar’s spell-like ability racial trait. Any abilities that grant spells or spell-like abilities are treated as having a caster level equal to the aasimar’s character level. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Bard Choose one bardic performance; treat the bard as +1/6 level higher when determining the effects of that performance. * Cavalier Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s bonus on damage against targets of his challenge. * Cleric Add +1/2 to damage when using positive energy against undead or using Alignment Channel to damage evil outsiders. * Inquisitor Add +1/2 on Intimidate, Knowledge, and Sense Motive checks made against outsiders. * Oracle Add +1/6 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. * Paladin Add +1/6 to the morale bonus on saving throws provided by the paladin’s auras. * Sorcerer Add +1/4 to the sorcerer’s caster level when casting spells with the good descriptor. * Summoner Add DR 1/evil to the summoner’s eidolon. Each additional time the summoner selects this benefit, the DR/evil increases by +1/2 (maximum DR 10/evil). Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to aasimars: * Purifier (Oracle; Aasimar) * Tranquil Guardian (Paladin; Aasimar) Feats The following feats are available to an aasimar character who meets the prerequisites. * Angel Wings * Angelic Blood * Angelic Flesh * Blinding Light * Celestial Servant * Channel Force * Channel Force, Greater * Channel Force, Improved * Consecrate Spell (Metamagic) * Heavenly Radiance * Inner Light * Metallic Wings * Revered Guidance * Supernal Feast * Sunlit Strike